The Tunnel Scene
by Coffee221bTARDISDemigodWonders
Summary: MAJOR HOUSE OF HADES SPOILERS DO NOT READ IF HAVE NOT READ HOUSE OF HADES! DON'T EVEN READ THE REST OF THE SUMMARY! Is it possible to love two girls at the same time? Probably not, so who should I choose...? - Lazel, with Leo/Calypso (a ship I do not ship at all) but it ends with Lazel of course. R


AN. This is from a scene in House Of Hades, but this is how I wished it could go. I will be writing a better one later, but I'm really tired right now. HOUSE OF HADES SPOILERS!

* * *

Pain. Loneliness. That had always been my life. I spent years running away, because I was unwanted, until suddenly I stopped. I stopped when I found a real home, and a real family. Camp Half Blood, the Hephaestus cabin. But no, that was temporarily my family. I found my family on the Argo II, with Piper, Jason, Frank, Percy, Annabeth and Hazel. I don't know any of them very well, but – though I'd never admit it – I love them all. I had friends there. I had siblings, almost. I even started to crush and fall in love. The only highlight of the Argo II are my friends. I'm even getting used to Nico, but I _do not_ consider him either family or a friend, but he's Hazel's brother, so he really can't be that bad.

I have had crushes lots, and I have fallen in love...twice. Both times were on this quest. Neither of them were possible, and they both aren't fair. I have cried a thousand times for both. Both are beautiful, smart and fierce.

The second time seemed so much more real than the first. Sure, Calypso was so annoying and bratty, but she was so much like me. But she was better. She is perfect. I love her so much, and I could love her. I couldn't love the other girl. Calypso and I...it was temporary, but it was wonderful. I was in love, and I could never look at another girl. But, I had fallen in love before, and she kept popping back in my head over and over again. Her beautiful eyes, her curly hair, her crooked, horsy smile that was far to beautiful to resist. But Calypso...when I was with Calypso, I forgot my feelings for the other, completely.

But, after I left her island, and I sat in despair, pain, and yet again, loneliness, the girl came to save me from Malta, the place where Calypso used to live. I loved Calypso. I loved her so much. She was the first person whom I ever kissed, but than the girl came back. Her eyes shinning, her smile glistening, and her rich voice full of joy and beauty. She was beautiful, and all my feelings I had gotten rid off seeped back. She hugged me, and kissed me on my cheek, and I melted in despair. I saw Calypso's face, and I felt like I betrayed her. I forgot my feelings before, but after I saw her, I fell back in love with her. I cared so much, but I loved her. She was the very first girl to show interest in me. To hold my hand on purpose. To kiss me on my cheek. I loved her, I loved her, I loved her...When I saw her again, I knew she could never be forgotten about, and I hate myself for it. I promised Calypso so much, but now...I know that when I go back to get Calypso, it won't be in love, and I hate myself so much for that. Here I stand now, alone her her.

She's crying so hard. She's sobbing, and screaming, and hitting the wall of stone, trying to get back to Frank, her boyfriend.

"Hazel..." I say. She cries harder.

"No! No!" She says. We sit in silence for a while.

"Hazel, I'm sorry, but we need to keep going. They'll catch up. We need to close the doors" I say. Hazel nods, and stands up, still upset, than says:

"Leo, I'm sorry if I ever led you on or something...I didn't mean to! I was just so confused about Sammy and..." I smile, and take her hand. I meant it to be a strictly friend thing, but the tingling in my hands starts to heat up. Her hands are freezing, and so little compared to mine. She is just a tiny bit smaller than me, but my hands seem huge with hers. Her hands start to spark warmth, and I shiver in awe. Her eyes are misty, and very red, though I can't see her very well in the dark. Never the less, her golden eyes light my vision.

"It's alright, Haze" I say, and bite my tongue to stop from continuing.

"Leo, you're my best friend, and I love Frank. I never meant to make any of this...awkward. I know you found someone, and that is wonderful" Hazel says. I nod, and move my hand toward her face to dry her tears. Hazel lets go of my other, and holds my hand in both of hers. "What was her name?"

"I...can't" I say.

"Why?" Hazel asks. I sigh. I hate thinking of Calypso at this time, and I because right now, Hazel is the only person I can think about.

"She doesn't matter anymore" I say. Hazel look really confused.

"Why?" She repeats, and looks down at my hand, which I have just realized is squeezing hers really tightly. Hazel looks up at me, and gasps, and pulls her hand away. I try to keep holding it, but I end up letting it go.

"I'm sorry" I say, with tears of my own beginning to fall from my eyes.

"It's...it's alright, Leo" Hazel says. "I thought you found someone else, and I'm with Frank, and I just completely thought you were no longer an option. I just thought you were off limits, because I guess I am right now. I'm sorry, too."

I don't speak. She's right.

"I'm sorry, too" I say, when suddenly Hazel's lips catch mine. Hazel pulls away very fast, and the kiss is over in seconds.

"That's our moment, Leo Valdez. The only moment. Lets enjoy it, because I know you love someone else, and I love Frank. Take this now, because I know I'm going to regret it forever if I don't" Hazel says. "I never got my moment with Sammy, and I never got my moment with you. It's unfair. I've fallen in love so many times and never does anyone ever return it, until Frank. I mean, Sammy was my best friend, but now...Leo, you are my best friend and I think...I think I might love you" Hazel says. I try to hold back my grin, but it doesn't work. I hug Hazel very tightly.

"Well it took you long enough" I say, teasing her hair.

"Shut up, you could've said so, too!" Hazel says. "Well, if you do feel the same way."

"Uhh...duh! I love you too, Haze" I say, kissing her. This time more passionately. Hazel kisses back.

I used to be in love twice, and for one moment, I was in love with two people at the same time. I loved Calypso, and She will always have a place in my heart, along with all of my other old crushes, but there is something special about Hazel, and my heart belongs to only her. Sorry, ladies.

* * *

AN. So, I will be writing a remake of this, soon, but I need to know what you though of it! How many of you have read House Of Hades? Hopefully a few. I do know it is a little early to be writing these, but still! I still ship Lazel, even though Rick has killed it, the bi***

Anyway, if you review I adore you! if you don't...suffer the wrath...


End file.
